Awal Tahun Mengawali Kisah Baru
by Manusia
Summary: Semua telah berlalu. Kurapika mengajak Senritsu membuka lembaran baru. Bad summary


Semua telah berakhir. Peluhku membasahi ragaku yang telah kembali normal. Senangnya! Tinggi badanku sudah tidak cebol seperti dulu. Rambutku semakin indah. Gigiku tidak lagi seperti tikus got. Sungguh, aku...

"... berterima kasih padamu, Kurapika!" ucapku sembari menatap kedua matanya.

"Sama-sama, Senritsu!"

Aku tersenyum mendengar balasannya. Juga, senyumnya. Dia tampak imut kalau tersenyum. Hahaha... Entah apa aku bisa menemukan patitur Sonata Gelap tanpamu dan menghancurkannya bila tidak ada dirimu. Cukup, aku tidak ingin memikirkan hal itu. Syukurlah takdir mempertemukan aku denganmu.

"Kurapika, apakah aku bisa melakukannya tanpamu?" tanyaku pelan—lebih tepatnya hampir tak bersuara. Aku ragu dia bisa menjawabnya.

Kupalingkan wajahku darinya. Sepertinya dia bingung. Tak tahu pasti, aku sukar mendeteksi dari detak jantungnya. Selalu sama sejak dua minggu yang lalu—kira-kira, meski selama itu ada saat detak jantungnya memburu. Kini tenang, namun agak cepat. Penasaran ada apa dengannya.

Beberapa menit berlalu dalam keheningan. Aku menoleh sedikit. Aku terkejut mendapati tatapanku tertangkap kedua matanya. Posisinya sama seperti tadi sebelum aku menoleh ke arah lain. Apa daritadi dia menatapku? Aduh, kalau benar, aku sungguh malu.

"Wajahmu memerah, Senritsu."

"Eh, benarkah?" Aku menyentuh pipiku dengan jemariku. Panas. Tiba-tiba Kurapika tertawa melihat kelakuanku. Salahmu sendiri menatapku seperti itu.

Meski agak menyebalkan, kuakui aku tidak sekedar menyukai tawanya. Selama ini mungkin aku tak menyadarinya.

Pelan-pelan, aku memanggilnya, "Kurapika, aku—"

"Kau bisa melakukannya tanpaku."

Aku tersentak mendengar ucapannya meski kagum ternyata dia mendengar pertanyaanku. Aku tak mengerti mengapa rasanya sakit meski dia tak bermaksud jahat. Detak jantungnya yang tenang membuatku tambah sakit. Mengapa dia bisa mengatakan hal itu dengan tenang? Tak sadarkah dia?

Ah, aku bodoh! Mana sadar dia.

"Anggap saja, sebagai balas budi karena mau membantuku membalas dendam atas kematian sukuku."

"Ya," sahutku pelan.

Kemudian, terjebak dalam hening malam. Semilir angin menjadi musik yang mengiringi keheningan ini. Aku dan dia berada di balkon apartemen. Menghirup udara terakhir di tahun ini. Menikmati malam terakhir di tahun ini. Menatap bintang-bintang dan bulan terakhir di tahun ini. Katanya, sebab hari ini adalah hari terakhir di penghujung tahun. Tepatnya, malam menjelang tahun baru. Aku menemaninya untuk mengisi sisa waktu tahun ini sebelum tahun baru tiba. Sekalian mengucap terima kasih.

Aku mendengar suara, "Aku mencintaimu."

Otakku berusaha berpikir apakah aku sedang melamuni Kurapika ataukah ini nyata. Aku tercengang. Pengakuan cinta rupanya. Mungkinkah itu alasan di balik detak jantungnya yang tenang, namun agak cepat. Kusadari jarinya mengusap sesuatu di bawah mataku.

"Jangan menangis, Senritsu! Aku serius."

Tanpa berpikir panjang, aku langsung memeluknya dan dia membalas pelukanku. Sedetik kemudian, telingaku menangkap suara bunyi kembang api. Waktu yang begitu tepat. Dia memperhitungkan hal ini?

"Selamat tahun baru, Kurapika! Aku juga mencintaimu."

"Jadi, maukah kau menikahiku?" Secepat itu?

"Lihat, Senritsu! Ke sana!" suruhnya sambil menujukkan... ya ampun!

Aku terkejut melihat kalimat 'will you marry me?' yang terangkai dalam beberapa kembang api. Astaga, dia...

"Dasar!" Aku memukul pelan bahu kirinya.

"Aku belum pernah berpacaran denganmu. Kau ini! Ih!" Aku terus memukul pelan kedua bahunya. Kau menjengkelkan meski aku menyukai caramu.

Dia melepaskan pelukannya, lalu mundur menjauhiku. Dia merogoh kantong celananya dan betapa terkejutnya aku mendapati cincin dalam kotak merah terbuka ditujukan padaku.

Rambut pirangnya berkibar mengikuti semilir angin menambah kekagumanku padanya. Ya, kupikir selama ini aku juga memiliki perasaan yang sama padanya. Dia menerimaku apa adanya meski aku kembali normal. Lalu, aku juga akan seperti dia.

"Aku ingin membuka lembar baru bersamamu, Kurapika. Terima kasih!"

Dia langsung menangkap tubuhku dan memelukku merayakan awal baru kisah kita. Semoga selamanya kita seperti ini, mencintai apa adanya.

~tamat~

Hunter x Hunter (c) Yoshihiro Togashi

Fic ini nggak tahu ada yang sama dengan punya yang lain atau tidak. Jadi kalau seandainya ada kemiripian dengan yang lain, berarti ada yang sehati denganku. Kan tidak mungkin sebuah cerita ada tanpa ada cerita yang telah lahir lebih dulu. Hehehe...

Bila ada kesalahan, mohon maaf! ^_^


End file.
